


Sigh Tally

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Doctor AU, M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Keiji pushes open the doors and isn’t surprised by the sight in the least. As a doctor working with mostly mischievous and rowdy coworkers and patients, he’s no longer surprised by anything.





	Sigh Tally

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by a conversation I had on a Yahashira server, so many ideas came from that (such as the one with Futakuchi and Koganegawa), so I'm dedicating this fanfic to them! I decided to write this for the last day of HQ-NextGen week because it's a great au, which is the prompt I chose (well, the other was "free day" so technically is both). Enjoy!

Keiji pushes open the doors and isn’t surprised by the sight in the least. As a doctor working with mostly mischievous and rowdy coworkers and patients, he’s no longer surprised by anything. He lets out a sigh, his first one of the day and by no means the last, as he approaches the receptionist desk. Ennoshita gives him a classic sleepy smile, not put off by their regular nuisance- excuse him, patient- and his bad flirting skills.

“How about this one?” Terushima clears his throat. “Can you take off your shirt? I want to see how angels hide their wings.”

“You’re getting bolder,” Ennoshita notes, as Keiji rests an arm on the counter top. “Are you here for an appointment this time, Terushima-san?” the stoic doctor inquires, reaching out a hand to take the folder of today’s patients from Ennoshita.

“I am!” Terushima responds, sending a grin that shows off his tongue piercing. Keiji guesses he’s rehearsed it.

“Really? Because the last few times, you’ve been here to flirt with Ennoshita and play pranks with Dr. Futakuchi,” Keiji deadpans. Terushima immediately straightens, the only thing he can do straightly.

“I’ve also made friends with your volleyball patients!” he declares with pride. Keiji hums while scanning his patient list. Terushima isn’t on it and if he’s telling the truth, that means Futakuchi has them. He hopes they don’t wreck too much havoc.

“You know, I was captain in my second and third year of high school,” Terushima adds.

“You’ve told us this fact many times,” Ennoshita says, though not unkindly, as he clicks away on his computer. Keiji spots him wearing scrubs he and Futakuchi purchased as welcoming gift when Ennoshita first began working for them. Little cameras, film reels, and clapperboards adjourn black fabric. Futakuchi first saw the pair and claimed it was fitting considering Ennoshita is currently in graduate school for directing and film studies. Keiji agreed and the frequent wearing of the scrubs proved how much the gift is loved.

“I was captain as well,” Ennoshita says, pulling on a hoodie. He leaves it unzipped and Keiji swears Terushima glances at his partially exposed chest and blushes.

“So was I,” Keiji states, moving his eyes away to his folder, which he then folds close. He has time before his 9 o’clock appointment arrives to complete more preparations.

“Is everyone else here, Chikara?” Terushima squawks at the use of Ennoshita’s given name. Keiji guesses the patient has never heard him say it and he holds back a smile.

“Somehow,” Ennoshita answers, ignoring Terushima’s wide eyes. “Usually you’re the first to arrive, but Kenjirou, Shigeru and Kenji arrived before you.”

“He calls you by your first name?!” Terushima indignantly says, sporting a pout. Ennoshita bites his lip to keep from laughing.

“Yes,” Keiji answers, feeling slightly petty about it, even if he only recently got on given name basis with the all the staff. “Guess you’ll have to get to know him better before you can.” He tucks his folder under his arm, proceeding to respond to Ennoshita’s previous statement. “I had to take care of a phone call.”

“Bokuto?” Ennoshita guesses as the same time Terushima lets out an excited whoop. “Bokuto? Man, that guy is awesome!”

“I don’t want you even in the same hall as him,” Keiji sighs. Second tally. “He’s excited to visit again, even though it’s because of an ankle sprain. It’s not a good thing, but Bokuto-san is so excited he called me up and talked my ear off for nearly an hour.” Despite his annoyed tone, he is rather fond of his former senpai. Bokuto is just… Bokuto.

“Anyway, I should head back and make sure they’re not destroying anything back there.” He bows his head at Ennoshita, merely waving at Terushima’s loud goodbye. Too much energy for the beginning of the day, he decides.

And it only gets worse.

Shirabu and Futakuchi are yet again bickering while Yahaba merely sips coffee as he watches the two.

“What happened this time?” Keiji asks, pouring himself a coffee in the obnoxious owl mug his senpais gave him as congratulations on making it to medical school.

“Kenji riling Kenjirou,” Yahaba says, finishing off his cup. “What else is new?”

Before Yahaba and Shirabu finally confessed to each other after months of awkward pining, they fought quite often. Now, since most of the couple’s arguing resulted in endearing squabbling, most of the bickering comes from Futakuchi and Shirabu.

“Settle down,” Keiji orders, setting down his mug. “We need to discuss the day’s plans.”

Shirabu glowers at Futakuchi, huffing as he returns to Yahaba’s side. The taller male chuckles and loops an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. Futakuchi smirks victoriously until he sees Keiji shooting him an unimpressed look.

After a brief rundown of the day and going over any important details, Sakunami enters the workroom, wearing his dark green scrubs and white lab coat. Normally one to greet everyone, he looks straight at Futakuchi with an exasperated look.

“Futakuchi-san, please don’t make any vampire jokes when my boyfriend arrives for his physical,” the medical student interning under his former volleyball captain begs. “Kanji is still under the impression you’re a vampire.”

“Sakunami-kun, what the fuck,” Shirabu deadpans, taking Yahaba’s mug and drinking it. Yahaba nudges his arm. “You could get your own.”

“No thank you,” Shirabu responds. “Now what about a vampire?”

Futakuchi cackles loudly. “You took last Halloween off, so you wouldn’t know.” He rests his arm on Keiji’s shoulder, which is promptly pushed off. Futakuchi pretends nothing happened. “I tricked Keiji-”

“Attempted to,” Keiji corrects.

“With fake blood and Koganegawa’s blood results. The thing is, I kind of mixed up which was the actual blood, and which was the fake blood. Being the good doctor that I am, I naturally to responsibility and asked to take out more of Koganegawa’s blood.”

“He asked why Futakuchi-san needed so much blood and right before returning to the room, he inserted fake fangs,” Sakunami sighs. Strike one for him, Keiji notes.

“And told him I was still hungry,” Futakuchi snickers.

“You’re such a prick to your kouhai,” Yahaba comments.

Futakuchi rolls his eyes in denial. “He’s not my kouhai anymore,” he insists, even though they all know once a senpai, always a senpai. Same with being a kouhai to their upperclassmen. Team bonds do that to you.

Sakunami sighs. “Futakuchi-san, will you ever grow up?”

“Nope!”

Once the coffee pot is empty, the group splits apart, Yahaba and Shirabu head to the front of the office, getting files ready for the upcoming patients.

Sakunami lets out another sigh (Keiji may have competition with his sigh tally, but that’s to be expected when one shadows Futakuchi) and trudges after the doctor.

Keiji stretches as he walks to his office, mentally going over his day. He’s having lunch with his mother at 12, gets off work at 4 or 4:30, depending if his last patient arrives late, and having the usual Friday dinner with his coworkers. Tonight, it’s Ennoshita’s turn to pick the restaurant and he won’t be surprised if Terushima asks him about it in hopes of getting to join.

He’s so engrossed in his thoughts he doesn’t hear the door opening and Yahaba’s calls to try and slow down the patient running towards him.

“DR. ACKAAASHII!” Bokuto cheers, engulfing Keiji in a hug and spinning him around.

Cue the third sigh of the day. This will be a long one.


End file.
